Otra vez de Nuevo
by TheCallofKtulu
Summary: Bueno jeje ahora The Call of Ktulu ataca de nuez :D pero ahora con algo de Jarri poter ojala y les guste y si no, no me interesa, che gente amargada Dejen un riviu por lo menos,esta historia no tiene nada k ver con las romances ni na'a es la manera como u


Otra vez de Nuevo

HE ANTES K NADA: LOS PERSONAJES SE LOS APAÑE A JK ROWLING Y SIN ELLA CREO K ME HUBIERA PUESTO A VER UNA PELICULA DEL SANTO CONTRA LOS MARCIANOS EN VEZ DE LEER SUS LIBROS Y ME ARREPIENTO DE NO VER LA PELI ESTA MUY BUENA

Bueno todo empieza unos días antes de la entrada a Hogwarts, y Harry estaba fumando mota porque era su cumple y se sentía muy feliz porque, también ese día le había mentado la madre a los Dursley porque lo obligaron a traer la comida y el no quiso y esta vez le regalaron algo decente a Harry, bueno decente porque ya no eran mas calcetas viejas ni ropa vieja, esta vez Dudley le regalo un libro: "Como ser Gay y no morir en el intento" a lo que Harry le pregunto que por que le regalaba sus libros viejos y Dudley le devolvió un golpe y se agarraron a golpes y terminó ganando Harry. Su tío le regalo unos gansitos y la tía no le regalo nada porque no estaba.

Estaba muy feliz fumando mientras veía las cartas hipócritas de sus amigos que se divertían en el mundo mágico, pero que según lo extrañaban y el se estaba pudriendo en esa casa, pero mientras uno fuma hierbas alucinógenas todo vale poco así que dijo –Mejor me voy de aquíles, ya estoy harto de esta familia estupida agarrare mi escoba y dos cosas me va a valer lo que diga el ministro de magia, total Don Weasley me hace el paro y Dumbledore me quiere, además ya han pasado muchas veces lo mismo y no hay problema – Agarro su pájaro y se lo colgó junto con su maleta a la escoba y prendió vuelo mientras que su familia muggle lo veía yéndose. Iba rumbo a la madriguera. La ciudad se veía muy chida, mucha gente lo vio, pero como el estaba drogado, no le importo y le echaba hechizos a todo aquel que lo viera. Después de unas horas llegó a la madriguera, porque se perdió unas tres veces y porque paró en un Oxxo a comprar unos friolínes para el camino y un TvNotaz (N. del A.- para esto el TvNotaz es importado, y como tarda en llegar apenas llega ahí la noticia de la boda de Niurca y Bobi Larioz) para Doña Weasley. Tocó 20 veces la puerta hasta que despertó a toda la familia (N. del A.- hago notar que era de noche) y le abren la puerta y grita – ¡Quiubole familia¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – Gritó Harry –Cállate que te pasa ¿que no vez que estábamos dormidos? – dice Ron – Y a mi que me importa, quiero que me atiendan porque yo salve sus vidas del imbécil de Voldemort – cuando dijo Voldemort todos dieron un hálito – Harry no vuelvas a decir el nombre de Quien-Tu-Sabes – dijo Ron asustado – Ah Voldemort me la pela, ya me lo chingué otras veces ¿qué me va a hacer ahorita,bueno no vengo a discutir si me friego o no a Voldemort, quiero un lugar donde dormir y cobijarme, por cierto, señora, le traje el TvNotaz de la Niurca y el Bobi esta muy bueno, me lo leí cuando estaba en medio del trafico de lechuzas violadoras, perdón voladoras(N. del A.- hago notar para que no digan nada, el pleonasmo de las lechuzas voladoras, pero es mi pinche historia y en mi pinche historia yo hago lo que quiera y en mi pinche historia no todas las lechuzas vuelan, solo algunas que tienen magia escondida así que cállense) – Oh gracias Harry, es la que me faltaba – hizo notar la señora Weasley – Además fume mucha mota (N. del A.- La marihuana era de Colombia, porque la de Londres es de baja calidad¿como la consiguió? Me vale madres, apareció en su baúl, también hago notar que, como es mi pinche fic. hago lo que quiera y su baúl es como la bolsa amarilla de Felíx el Gato aparece de ahí lo que quiera, solo que Harry no sabe, la mota apareció porque estaba buscando en su baúl y pensó en mota y apareció, pero repito, es mi historia y aquí Harry es un sonso que no se pregunta que hacia la mota ahí y se la fumó) y me voy a desmayar y me despiertan para el desayuno, por cierto señora Weasley esta vez haga algo rico no me joda con sus panqués que parecen piedras, quiero unos tacos de cabeza para el desayuno si no es mucha molestia.  
La señora Weasley aceptó la sugerencia y mando a todos a dormir

Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Qué pasara con harry¿La señora Weasley hará los tacos de cabeza? Bueno gente luego le sigo a esta cosa con el segundo capítulo van a ver que se va a poner perrona la cosa y lo que sucederá después no ha pasado en otros fics grax por leer y dejen sus rivius con halagos o mentadas, los tomare a bien todos.

Un saludote a las Zoolokas: mírenme estoy en Internet! jejejeje


End file.
